On Christmas Eve
by Talldi
Summary: Abby has a surprise gift for Gibbs he won't forget!


**On Christmas Eve**

Abigail Scuitto Gibbs threw another handful of artificial snow onto the mantel over the fireplace. She straightened one of the villagers who had fallen over with a smile. Jethro would be home soon, it was almost midnight on Christmas Eve. He had finished up in M-TAC over an hour ago and called her at once. The roads were awful, but Jethro had told her he was coming home. He'd been there for 2 days. She believed him and he never lied to her. She smiled at the thought. He would avoid, evade, dance the night away but never lie.

Their son was asleep in his crib upstairs. At two and a half he slept through the night now and she had happily set about putting gifts under the tree after checking a last time on him. He had not been impressed with Santa and had in fact cried his eyes out reaching for his parents.

The radio was playing caroles at a low volume and she danced and hummed happily as she made her arrangements. After a final fluff to the pillows she stirred the fire and placed another log toward the back of the fireplace. Christmas candles scented the room with cinnamon and evergreen.

Standing she reached up and undid her signature pigtails. Running her fingers through the silky strands she actually skipped a bit as she made her way to the kitchen to check on the cider. She paused a moment to 'reach' out to her husband and check on his progress. She felt his focus on the roads. She quickly withdrew so as not to distract him. He was only moments away. Abby made her last arrangements and prepared to wait.

Jethro pulled into his driveway with the whisper "At last!" After turning off his truck he leaned back into the seat and rolled his shoulders and neck. He was so damn glad to be home. The side roads were a mess and the expressway to Alexandria had been even worse. Black ice and idiots trying to speed on it had made the drive even more hazardous. His head ached abominably. With a sigh he pulled his collar up and ducked out into the blizzard. A few quick strides and he was on the porch, key in the door and then inside. He made Abby lock up when he was away.

He took a deep breath as he hung his jacket on the coat rack. He turned around slowly, suddenly aware of the scent of firewood, evergreen and cinnamon. The tree was lit and candles burned on the bookshelves. His eyes went wide as he glanced down and froze.

She was lying on her stomach on a quilt in front of the fire. Her hands were tucked under her chin. She was wearing a Santa hat, a large red bow around her neck, with black seamed thigh high stockings with lace tops, 4 inch stiletto heels and nothing else.

"Merry Christmas Marine!" she purred in her husky voice. "Bienvenue mon Amour!"

Gibbs moved carefully toward her, eyes darkening with lust. Abby found her breath catching in her throat gazing up at him. He looked both predatory and sexy as hell. There was no doubt that any woman he looked at like that had called herself lucky. He slowly dropped to his knees beside her and reached out to run the back of his left hand and fingers lightly down her back. She shivered and sighed. After reaching her buttocks he reached back up to trace her cross… his lips and tongue followed his touch of their own accord. He groaned at the wave of want that passed through him and settled in his groin. Abby gasped as she both heard and felt his groan, it made her body throb.

Jethro licked each of her tattoos in turn, his hands stroking her, touching all the soft, pale, skin in the spots that roused her to a fever pitch. When he reached her ankle, marked with a single rose and their wedding date, she was beside herself with need. She wanted to touch him, taste the skin of his neck, smell his scent, rub her face into the hair on his chest, feel him against her, inside her. She needed to work her way down his body to his arousal. She wanted to lick his pre-cum.

"I need to touch you Gibbs. Please." She rose to all fours and turned to him on her knees.

Gibbs remained silent. His breath was coming as hard as hers. His eyes were dilated and the blue surrounding was deep cerulean. Abby slid her hands under his shirt and tee shirt. He pulled her hard against him and her head fell back as she felt how swollen he was against her belly. He began to trace her jaw with tongue and teeth and moved down to her neck to the hollow of her throat.

Abby yanked hard and he helped her pull the shirts up and over his head. He growled and returned to her neck and collarbone. Wrapped in each others arms, mouths fused they sank back down to the quilt. Abby pushed him onto his back and began to lick down his chest, stopping to nip and tug on his nipples with her teeth bringing a low lingering moan from him.

She stroked his swollen cock with her hand, rolling her thumb repeatedly over the weeping head. Jethro threw back his head and thrust into it and a hoarse growl left his lips. His right hand gripped her head and guided her into a steady rhythm. Abby suddenly bounded forward grabbing his hips and deep throated him, her tongue licking and fluttering over the under surface of his cock.

"God Abb's!" he gasped. He drew her back from him and then kissed her hard, tongue searching for her nonexistent tonsils as his hands and arms drew her down over his chest. He gathered her close and rolled them so he came up between her legs. He moaned loudly and bit her on the shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. He began to make his way down her body with tongue and teeth.

Abby's head fell back, back arching, eyes rolled to white as he took her nipple in his mouth. His right hand cupped her left breast and he took her nipple between his teeth tugging hard. He growled again and she felt it to her core as his chest pressed to hers. The feel of the coarser silver and dark hair of his chest came against her skin as he kissed his way down to her core. Every inch of her became so intensely alive! She threaded her fingers into his silky soft hair as he moved toward her core.

"Aaahhh! Jethro!" she gasped as he moved fingers and tongue between her thighs. Another deep moan was her answer and then his tongue slid into her folds.

Gibbs was lost in the taste and scent of her arousal. As she moaned and writhed above him he wanted more. He slid a finger into her wetness and then tasted it, licking it clean with eyes closed. Abby whimpered at the sight. Before she could think his mouth was on her clit. In a millisecond she was arched and writhing, struggling not to scream with her orgasm and wake their son.

Abby wasn't sure when her husband's slacks and underwear had hit the floor but as he rose above her nude she couldn't help the new intense wave of raw lust that washed over her. His perfect lips were parted, blue eyes half lidded, his focus so intense on her that she groaned with happiness as his weight settled on her body. He began to kiss her then. Deep open mouthed kisses followed; his tongue stroking hers but then touching every surface of her mouth claiming it as his own. She did the same to him.

Abby moved beneath him, trying to bring the hard throbbing cock that thrust erratically against her belly down into her groin where she so desperately needed it. Jethro knew he needed to take her, but how do you take something so freely given? She owned him body and soul. There was no one, nothing else. Only his Abby, his Abb's, now and always. They, them, together, forever.

He entered her then, sliding into her heat and gave a loud gasping groan as Abby met his thrust with one of her own. Burying his forehead against the side of her neck he thrust again and stilled. It was a decision - if he hadn't their love making would have ended in a quick almost violent series of plunges that would have brought him over. His breath hissed through his teeth as Abby writhed, again whimpering, her nails scoring his back.

A whisper then by her ear, husky with passion. "Abby, Babe… don't Honey… let me make love to you…" He thrust again unable to control the response to her movement, his weight on his forearms.

Abby forced herself to be still, making small sounds of need deep in her throat. She needed him to move… she'd been dreaming of this all day long. The words… she couldn't find the words to tell him, she needed words. There weren't any more, there was only this terrible, awesome, consuming love and need for him.

Gibbs began to move then with slow, deep thrusts of his body filling her up. Her hands moved down to grasp his buttocks, she brought her legs higher over his hips locking her ankles and digging her heels into him. The position brought him even further inside of her, each stroke of his cock moving over and over against that deep spot of pleasure inside of her. Her legs tightened each time he pushed over it and his rhythm gradually accelerated.

He pushed up on his arms and moved away from her and began to roll his hips giving more pressure to her depths. Each thrust now balls deep, hard and fast, he knew he was going to come. He could feel the tightening of muscles deep in his groin and belly, the tingle at the base of his spine. Abby's back was arched so high he was riding her down to the floor as she exploded around him. Lowering himself back down on to her he grasped her hips and pumped savagely. As he began to spill into her his thrusts became more erratic.

Abby found herself coming again as she felt the heat of his seed against the end of her. Their energies flowed into one another and out again drawing them even closer through their psychic bond. Jethro finally collapsed over the top of her his chest heaving, their flesh slick with perspiration. Abby kept her legs around him as her consciousness slowly returned. She refused to let him slide off of her and out of her body.

Used to her possessiveness after lovemaking Gibbs made no attempt to leave her and buried his face against her throat. As his breathing gradually returned to normal he lifted his face to hers and pressed his lips to her softly smiling mouth. He tangled his fingers in her hair and stroked and nibbled her lower lip until she sighed and opened her mouth to him. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly. Abby giggled in her throat and as she opened beautiful emerald eyes to look into his he found himself again speechless.

Abby saw love and passion in his eyes. She smiled up at him. As she palmed his face he grasped her hand and pressed his lips and tongue to her hand, then nuzzled it. Abby made a soft sound of love and drew him back to her mouth. After yet another deep kiss Gibbs turned to his side drawing her with him. Abby flung her right leg over his and kept him now soft inside her. Her arms were around his shoulders and fingers threaded in his hair as she spoke to him in her husky, sated voice.

"So…how was your Christmas present Marine?"

"Unforgettable Ma'am. And yours?"

"Oh I find myself very, very happy and satisfied. I love you Jethro. Always."

"Love you too Abby. Forever. Merry Christmas. "

**A/N:**

**And Happy Holidays to all of you. May we all find Peace in our lifetimes.**

**Di**


End file.
